This invention relates to wings for use with aircraft and the like having flaps to improve the performance of the aircraft and, more particularly, to a delta wing having a delta flap to provide enhanced lift capabilities to the aircraft.
The generation of unsteady leading edge separation vortices with relatively high circulation has been known for some time to occur, for example, in association with insect wings during flight and in some geometries of turbomachinery. In some situations, it has been observed that the efficiency of the lift and thrust generation of these processes may be significantly increased by the interaction of the lifting surface with the unsteady separation vortex or vortices over the surface. The practical application of this information to aerofoils, such as aircraft wings and the like, has been contemplated and the subject of on going studies and experiments.
The relatively recent development of super-maneuverable aircraft has created a need for aircraft wings having dramatically increased lift and maneuverability characteristics to satisfy the more demanding flight capabilities of the aircraft. In the past, the deployment of flaps and other known mechanisms has been tried in both experimental and theoretical investigations in an attempt to produce improved lift and maneuverability as compared to conventional wing technology. For example, the broad concept of a flap positioned at or near the leading edge of the wing has been contemplated as one possible means for achieving the desired results. However, prior attempts at flap deployment in wings have yielded disappointing results. Other existing wing technology is not generally designed for use in super-maneuverable aircraft or other aircraft in which enhanced lift and maneuverability is desired.
Accordingly, there has existed a definite need for a wing having structure especially adapted for use with aircraft, such as super-maneuverable aircraft and the like, that will provide enhanced lift and maneuverability of the aircraft. The present invention satisfies this need and provides further related advantages.